Tosha's Baby Dream (Barney Season 2 video, Thevideotour1's version)
Tosha's Baby Dream is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on June 23, 1994. Plot A 9-year-old Tosha thinks babies have it made, until her wish to become a baby is granted. Educational Theme: Stories: The Princess and the Baby Brothers Recap The video starts with Tosha trying to find her first favorite vest. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Writz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Baby Tosha (Voice: Hope Cervantes / Body: Tiffany Evans) * Kevin and Kyle (Mario and Tiffany Starghil) * Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) * Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by ) # Big and Little (sung by Barney, ) # It's Okay to Cry (sung by ) # Everyone Is Special (sung by ) # This Is Not My Day (sung by Tosha) # Everybody Needs a Nap (sung by ) #Clean Up, Clean Up! (sung by ) #I'm Being Eaten By Tyrannosarous Rex (sung by ) #The Alphabet Song (sung by ) #Humpty Dumpty (sung by ) #Little Ducks Went Out One Day (as "Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day") (sung by ) #Ring Around the Rosie (sung by ) #Growing (sung by ) # I Love You (sung by ) Trivia * Barney has his Season 3 voice and late 1993-1997 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. * BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "My Favorite Things" and the same vocals from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?" (Pitch +2 on the first verse and Pitch +1 on the second verse). * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "May I Help You?". * Tosha's first favorite vest is the same one from "A Very Special Delivery!" and her second favorite vest is the same one from "May I Help You?". * Derek wears the same shirt from "May I Help You?". * Michael wears the same shirt from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!". * Kathy wears the same pink shirt with the same pink pants from "Hoo's in the Forest?". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Live! in New York City". * Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Alphabet Zoo!". * This video takes place at Tosha's house. * After the "Barney Theme Song", when Tosha tries to find her first favorite vest, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Kathy says "I know. Let's play hide-and-seek.", then ) is used. * Before Barney comes to life, Tosha puts on her second favorite vest. * Before the song, "Big and Little" starts, Barney comes to life. * When Tosha said "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound was taken from "Imagination Island" (when ) * When Barney comes to life and Tosha hugs him, the music from "Grown-Ups For a Day!" (when Barney came to life, wearing a tiny top hat) is used. * When Baby Bop arrives and greets Barney and his friends, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Baby Bop arrives at the caboose, while holding ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When BJ arrives and greets Barney and his friends, the music from "It's Showtime!" (when BJ arrives at the park, riding his scooter, when he ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Tosha’s baby brothers cry, after they knock over Tosha's plant, the stock baby crying sound effects from "Sound Ideas" below are used. * When Tosha's Dad angrily tells Tosha that she is grounded for 3 hours, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney reads the clue backwards) is used. *When Tosha’s Dad tells Tosha that her punishment is over, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball and greets Kathy, Min and Tosha) is used. * When Kathy comments that she is covered in Tosha's baby spit, the music from "Imagination Island" (when ) is used. * When Baby Tosha laughs evilly, says "I'm a baby... and babies can get away with almost anything!" and throws her spoon at Kathy's glass of milk, the music from "Imagination Island" (when Tosha and Min are having a pillow fight) is used. * When , the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Mr. Tenagain ) is used. * When , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Baby Bop said "Hey!! You did it!!", as Baby Tosha finished her baby food, the sound was taken from "On Again, Off Again" (when Mario throws a shoe into the box with his foot), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2 voice. * the music from "" (when ) is used. * the music from "" (when ) is used. * During a scene of Barney and the gang playing "I Spy", during Tosha's baby dream, the music from "Once Upon a Time" (when Barney and his friends help Stella put the long braids from the story, "Rapunzel" back into her suitcase) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * the music from "" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * This video will be later adapted to the "Wimzie's House" episode, "Babies Have It Made". * Production for this video took place in April 1994. Scare Factor Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Baby Cries TE018001 (heard every time Kyle cries) Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 or Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT (heard once when Kyle knocks his plant over after Kevin knocks his plant over first) Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016401 (heard when Kevin and Kyle's plant hit Tosha's plant) Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (heard when Baby Tosha becomes frightened and knocks the blocks over) Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (heard twice in the video. The first time is when Tosha is trying to search for her first favorite vest and the second time is when Kevin knocks his plant over before Kyle knocks his plant over first) Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 (heard once when Derek says "Look what I can do now!" and is about to spill Tosha's waffle on her second favorite vest) Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (heard when Derek spills Tosha's waffle on her second favorite vest) Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (heard when Kevin cries after he and Kyle knock their plant over) Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (heard every time Baby Tosha cries) Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP (heard when Baby Tosha becomes frightened and knocks the blocks over) Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (heard when Tosha is trying to search for her first favorite vest) Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP Differences from "Babies Have It Made" * After Baby Tosha laughs evilly, says "I'm a baby... and babies can get away with almost anything!", she throws her spoon at Kathy's glass of milk, as it spills on Kathy's sweater. In "Babies Have It Made", after Baby Wimzie does the same thing that Baby Tosha did, she throws her spoon at the salt shaker, as it falls on the table. Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Tosha is trying to search for her first favorite vest) * Tosha: Come on, vest! Where are you!? I know you're in here somewhere! * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, it looks like a hurricane hit your room. * Tosha: (pops up from her twins's crib) It's worst than a hurricane, dad. I can't find my favorite vest. * Tosha's Dad: Don't worry. I'll look for it. * Tosha: Oh. * Tosha's Dad: Your room is a real mess, young lady. * Tosha: But this is how I like it. * Tosha's Dad: Well, I don't. * (Kevin and Kyle reverberating) * Tosha's Dad: Um, let's see. What's that noise? * Tosha: What noise? * (Kevin and Kyle found Tosha's first favorite vest) * Tosha: Oh! Here it is-- my very favorite vest! * Tosha's Dad: And the twins found it for you. * Tosha: But Dad, it's ruined. The twins got baby drool all over it! Eww! * Tosha's Dad: I'm sorry, Tosha. * Tosha: Why don't you scold them? * Tosha's Dad: They didn't do it on purpose. * Tosha: Yes, but when I ruin something, I get scolded. * Tosha's Dad: But Kevin and Kyle are only babies. You'll just have to wear your second favorite vest. * Tosha: Well, all right. Wait a minute, Dad. Can you tie my shoelaces for me? * Tosha's Dad: Oh, you know how to tie your shoelaces by yourself. * Tosha: Oh, please, Dad? You tie Kevin and Kyle's shoes for them. * Tosha's Dad: They can't do them by themselves. Babies often need their help... but you're a big girl. * Tosha: Yes, I am. * Tosha's Dad: Oh, one more thing: Don't forget to clean your mess in your room. * Tosha: All right. * (Tosha's dad and her baby brothers leave her bedroom) Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 2: * (Tosha puts on her second favorite vest) * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa!!! * Tosha: Barney!! (hugs Barney) * Barney: Hello, Tosha! * (Tosha releases Barney from her hug) * Barney: What're you doin'? * Tosha: Well, I was trying to find my first favorite vest, but Kevin and Kyle got baby drool all over it. Eww! * Barney: Aw, I'm sorry to hear that, Tosha. Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 3: * Barney: Now remember, you always hafta be very careful with young plants like this. (giggles) Hmm hmm. Especially when they're in brand-new pots like these. * (Kevin and Kyle giggling) * (Kevin and Kyle knock their plant over and Tosha's plant falls off the table, causing the pot to break) * Tosha: Guys, that's my plant! Oh, man! Are you always ruining everything!? * Tosha's Dad: Oh, twins. * (Kevin and Kyle crying loudly with a lot of tears) * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, that's not very nice. * Tosha: Aw, c'mon, Dad! The twins are always doing stuff to make me angry! * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, you should tell Kevin and Kyle you're sorry. * Tosha: (in an angry tone) I'm not sorry! The twins can't understand what I'm saying! * Tosha's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) Now that's it! Young lady, they understand very well when we're happy or angry! You're grounded for 3 hours! * Tosha: How many minutes for 3 hours? * Tosha's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) 180 minutes! * Tosha: 180 minutes?! You gotta be kidding me! * Tosha's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) Tosha, 3 hours is 180 minutes! (he angrily picks Tosha up) * Tosha: * Tosha's Dad: (he angrily sends Tosha to her bedroom, yelling loudly and furiously) You're being a bad behavior! (he angrily throws her into her bed) You are staying right here, so they'll be nothing for you, until you have a good behavior!! Okay?! * Tosha: Well, okay. * (Tosha’s dad angrily leaves Tosha's bedroom, as he angrily closes the door of it) * Tosha: (to the viewers) * (The song starts for "This Is Not My Day") Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: * Barney: Now remember, you always have to be very careful with young plants like this. (giggles:) Especially when they're in brand-new pots like these. * Kevin and Kyle: (giggling) * (flowerpot breaks) * Tosha: Guys, that's my plant! Oh, man! Are you always ruining everything?! * Tosha's Dad: Oh, twins. * Kevin and Kyle: (twins crying) * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, that's not very nice. * Tosha: Aw, come on, dad. The twins are always doing stuff to make me angry. * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, you should tell Kevin and Kyle you're sorry. * Tosha: I'm not sorry! The twins can't understand what I'm saying! * * * * * * Quote 4: * (after the song, "This Is Not My Day", we cut to the next scene where Barney and his friends (except Tosha) are bored in the living room) * Tosha's Mom: Poor Tosha. She has been a bad behavior today. * Tosha's Dad: Yeah. She has been grounded today. * Kathy: Barney, how come Tosha is grounded for 3 hours? * Barney: Well, * * * * Quote 5: *Barney: Quote 6: *Michael: (after the story, "The Princess and the Baby Brothers") That was a great story, Barney! * Barney: I know. Quote 7: * (Fades to the next scene where Tosha's dad comes to Tosha's bedroom) * Tosha's Dad: Tosha, your time out is over! * * Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 8: * (after the song, "Everybody Needs a Nap") Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 9: * (Tosha dreaming about being a baby) * Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 10: * (Fades to Baby Tosha's dad putting blocks on Baby Tosha's high chair) * Baby Tosha's Dad: Here you go, sweetheart. You have fun, okay? * Baby Tosha: Okay. Well, I guess I gotta build something. (being frightened and knocks the blocks over) Can I have some help with my blocks here?! * Kids: Whoa! * Tina: Look at Baby Tosha! She can't pick up one block! * Michael: Tina, don't make fun of her. She's just a baby. And she's so cute, too. * Baby Tosha: Oh, thanks, Michael. You're not so bad yourself, you know. * Kathy: She may be cute... but she can't even talk. * Baby Tosha: I can, too! What d'you think I'm doing now, huh?! Jumping rope?! * Derek: What's she saying? I don't understand. * Baby Tosha: Can't you hear?! I... talk... very... well! * Michael: Um-- (imitating baby talk) Baby talk! Ha ha! * (kids imitating baby talk) * Baby Tosha: Oh, no. I sound like a baby to them, too. It's terrible. Babies have nobody to talk, too. * Min: I wish Baby Tosha should stop her baby blah-blah-blah-blah-blsh-- it's making my ears hurt! * Baby Tosha: C'mon, guys! You're not exactly Pavarrotti yourself! * (Derek approaches Tosha) * Derek: C'mon, Baby Tosha. I've got a great idea. I'm going to teach you how to spin like a top. * Baby Tosha: Yay! Fin'lly, something that's fun! * (Derek spinning like a top) * (Baby Tosha struggles while trying to spin like a top, but she's too small) * Baby Tosha: It's easy for you! (crying) * Kathy: Barney, Tosha's being a real pain again! * Baby Tosha: A pain, huh?! You're pretty rude! (spits on Kathy) * Kathy: (she is covered in Baby Tosha's baby spit) YUCK!!! Ugh! I'm covered in baby spit! (stuttering) Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 11: * (Baby Tosha gets angry) * Baby Tosha: Hey, there! What's it take to get fed in here?! I'm the baby... and this baby's hungry! (throws her spoon at Derek) * Derek: Ouch! Oh, man! Hey, Baby Tosha hit me with her spoon! * Baby Tosha: Pretty good aim for a baby. * Baby Tosha's Mom: I'm really sorry, Derek, but she didn't mean it. * Derek: Oh, that okay. * (Baby Tosha's Mom picks up Baby Tosha's spoon) * Baby Tosha: Oh, fin'lly, something fun I can get away with. * Baby Tosha's Mom: Here, Tosha. You dropped your spoon. * Baby Tosha: (thinks real hard) No. I didn't drop it. I threw it! (throws her spoon at Tina) * Tina: Ow! * Baby Tosha: (giggling like a baby) I gotcha, gotcha, gotcha! * Tina: Mrs. Johnson, please make her stop throwing her spoon at us! * Min: Yeah! * Baby Tosha's Mom: Sure. I'll try, Tina. (picks up Baby Tosha's spoon) There you go. No more throwing, sweetheart, okay? * Baby Tosha: Okay, Mom. (looks at the viewers evilly) Ha ha! I'm a baby... and babies can get away with almost anything! (throws her spoon at Kathy's glass of milk as it spills on Kathy's sweater) * (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the kitchen and each one hold a box of pepperoni pizza from "Pizza Hut", but stop and looks at Baby Tosha) * Michael: Hey! * (other kids (except Kathy) gasp) * Kathy: (looks at the milk stain on her sweater) Aw! My sweater! * Barney: Tosha, that's enough! * (Baby Tosha crying) * Baby Tosha: Whoa. It's kinda scary when you're a baby and someone gets mad at you. * Barney: Lunch, everybody! Pizza! * Kids: YAY!!! * Baby Tosha: Pizza, my very favorite!! * Derek: Barney, can I have a really big piece? When Tosha hit me with her spoon, it made me really hungry. * Tina: Yeah. Me, too. She hit me with her spoon. * Barney: Oh, don't worry. There's plenty of pizza. * Min: What is it? * BJ: It's pepperoni pizza. * Derek: Mmm. I'm getting kinda hungry. * Kids: (except Derek) Me, too. *Baby Tosha's Mom: (arrives with Tosha's baby food) Time to eat, my little Tosha. *(Baby Tosha giggling) *Baby Tosha: Wait a minute. You're not gonna feed me. I can do it myself. Yeah, pizza's easy. *Michael: Mrs. Johnson, can I share my piece of pizza with Baby Tosha? *Baby Tosha: Oh, you betcha can, Michael! *Baby Tosha's Mom: Of course not, Michael. She's much too young to have pizza yet. *Baby Tosha: But I love pizza. *Baby Tosha's Mom: Open up, Tosha-- it's your favorite. It's carrot purée. *Baby Tosha: Carrot purée!? Eww!! *Baby Tosha's Mom: C'mon, Tosha. You gotta eat some of your lunch. Now open the door of the hanger... because up in the sky, here comes the airplane! (imitating airplane) Ooh! Look out, Tosha! A pretty birdie! *Baby Tosha: What are you--?! *(Baby Tosha's Mom feeds Baby Tosha) *Baby Tosha: (eats her carrot purée) Mmm. This is really good! *(Baby Tosha's Mom continues feeding Baby Tosha) *(fades to Baby Tosha being full after she is finished her baby food while Barney and his friends are full, too, after they are finished with their pizza) *Baby Bop: Hey!! You did it!! Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: Quote 12: * (after the song, "Ring Around the Rosie") Closed-Caption version by The Caption Center: